To the Adorable Miss Sally Townsend
by Theadacia
Summary: A true story of when Major John Andre (Finishing Becca), met Mary Cooper's cousin (Ride into Morning), and the girl who gave evrything so that her country would survive.
1. Winter 1770

Winter 1770  
Oyster Bay, New York

It was raining outside. I believe that's all I remember when we Mr. Coles came to our home that night. It was raining and it was dark.

It was the first time that he'd visited since the riots had broken out. I was only 10, but I knew what was happening sure enough. I think that everyone, no matter they be in Boston or Israel knew the fight that was happening not five hundred miles away.

I do remember, when Papa and Mr. Coles retired to the office, that Audrey, being the loving older sister, took my hand. ''Twill be alright, Sally, 'twill be alright.' Ever since then I believe that Audrey has never taken my hand in such a loving manner. She is different now, but that was many years ago, before the war came to divide us.

'Love will drive man to ruin,' I think a knowing poet once said. His words have never rung more true. Lies, deception, glory and treachery has driven this country more toward the path of destruction since his death than it has ever been before. Because of me.

God forgive the sinners, and God forgive the traitors, but may God never forgive me for the wrong that I have done to my love and has shown the world that my sex, by example of me, is no better than a two faced monarch.

When Eve doth persuade Adam to eat the apple in the garden, it shined an unholy light upon every living creature that may bear resemblance to her.

I am guilty, I admit it, for all the wrong that was created by my saving. But had I not done as I had, there is really no limit to what treachery could have been done. Would not only my John have died? But what of Arnold himself, Washington, his aid de camp? What of the others, Arnold's wife and infant son? Three of the names are those of 'Arnold', and three of the names bear witness to treachery.

I don't remember that night well, but I sure enough remember just about all of the war...more than I really wished that I did.

I wish now that I had never met the gallant soldier, and I wish that I had never heard the name of Benedict Arnold.


	2. November 1776

1776

I stood to the side of Papa office. Tonight was not one of Papa, Mr. Coles and Robert's ordinary meetings. I had known such since Robert told us that he wouldn't be staying tonight, and would be making the four hour ride back to New York in the dark. There were many highwaymen that were ready to stop him, and quickly take all of his belongings, but he promised this would not happen.

They were ending now. I could finally hear Mr. Coles words stop. They would be signing now. Signing that horrible piece of paper! Oh, how I wished that I could simply tear it up, be gone with all of Papa's shilly-shallying, but even if Papa was a Whig, he'd have to sign the paper, if only to show the town of Oyster Bay that he was loyal.

Papa would never tell though, whether he was loyal or not. Robert surely told us often enough. He wrote for some of the most highly touted loyalist magazines in America. He had no fear of telling his views on every bit of subject matter on the war, and would gladly tell Washington himself that he was an over rated buffoon. It was Robert's way. Even still Robert and I had always had some sort of connection. I have no idea why. I could understand if we were close in age, or if he was the oldest and I the youngest, but nothing like that had ever come between Robert and I. It was something, unspeakable that came between us.

I had never been close to Phebe, my younger sister, for she was to rash and impulsive. Audrey had always been more glamorous then I, and as I had no love of the men at the time, I had absolutely nothing to talk to her about. David, I was the closest to, simply because he and Audrey never got on either. They tried to avoid talking to each other, though would, if the occasion demanded it. He was also a patriot, though his actions, and views had never compiled him to join with the militia. I wish that he had on many occasions, but he never given second thought to it.

I wondered now why Papa had given to signing this tonight. It had been hastily arranged, Robert had only been down for a few minutes before Mr. Coles came, though they had been in there for more than an hour.

Why did Robert even need to sign a pledge to the king? He was outspoken as it was. I could understand Papa's reason though. Between the Coles, Coopers, Townsend's, Weeks and the other families, there was no way that Papa would be able to sell to any family, not dedicated to the crown.

'They must have their silks,' Papa told me on many occasions when I asked. I allowed that, knowing that he was right. But this was no excuse, this was something that was doing out of no complement by the rabble of Oyster Bay, he was doing this to serve his own purposes.

Although I did not like Papa's reasons, they were true. There had hardly been any business between the people and Papa since the firing at Boston. No one wished to trade with a Whig, not even mother, especially since they could easily do so with many loyalist merchants, who many were related to. It was far easier trading with your second cousin, in order to save political face, than trading with your first. It was nearly just as expensive dealing with a Whig as it was with a Tory, and with a Tory you knew that your money would be going to the king, not to the 'rabble'.

Audrey had told me this many times, whenever I questioned the war. I had now learned that I was not to talk politics, when my parents were in the room, for no one in my family, save David, and Solomon if he wasn't away on mission. No one understood me. Least of all my sisters.

But my was not an idle heart. At the most inappropriate moment I would often tell of some American victory, later to have it rebuffed many times over, by any loyalist ear that was in the home. I could not figure it, but Papa warned me that one day it would bring the death of me, and I knew it would as well, but I was not to say it.

I heard Robert start his way to the door, but I was to enamored with what was happening that I did not care. The door opened and reality flooded my veins. Robert looked stiffly down upon me. I knew that he disapproved but he was not in a happy mood, and would not speak sour of it now. He stared me down for a minute, his lips pursed, making him look far older than twenty-five, his dark hair, pulled back into a still neat cue, even after the long ride from New York. His dark coat, far more expensive than anything that Papa would have ever let him own while he was under his roof. This man was no longer my brother I saw. There was no trace of the kind lovable brother that I had adored when I was little. I believe that everyone saw that in Robert's eyes now.

'Robert,' I heard Mama say finally. Both Robert and I looked toward the doorway. Her silhouette came though. Her face dark, but the bright back light made her look like an angel. This though was broken in a minute as she came forward toward her son. 'Robert, is it done?'

'Yes mother...' He looked toward me expecting a rebuttal '...it is done.' Mama took hold of Robert's arm and led him out and I remained behind waiting for Papa. I could hear Mr. Coles and Papa talking now. They were even laughing! How I hated Papa that moment! How could he have turned his back upon our land such as this? He told me he believe that America should be free, but he was not like John Hancock, he was unwilling to make sacrifice.

I don't believe that Papa made notice of me as he and Mr. Coles came out of his office. They were deep in conversation, but it was not of the war, it was of Mr. Coles' daughter, who was married to my father's sister, Sally, and her love of my cousin Robert Stoddard, my mother's brother's son. They laughed and joked on this for sometime. I had heard it all before, and more, right from Sally herself. My cousin Nathaniel, her brother, was one of the only ones that I was able to confide in, since he was well proclaimed that he was a Whig, he just didn't proclaim it as loud as I.

This war was still far away, Philadelphia, and lower New Jersey, but that night a harsh reality faced me. With Papa's loyalty pledge, it made way for the British to house soldiers in our home. I don't know if Papa knew it then, but most assuredly it would be coming soon.


	3. April 1778

April 1779

An express rider had brought the news three days before they came, but it helped little. I sometimes believe that it was worse knowing before. I had been though into a near manic fright when I had heard. Papa had told me, and I knew that it was because of his pledge.

He said that it would come to pass and that nothing would come of it, but now we were asked to make quarters for new troops that would be coming to Oyster Bay. They said that at most there would be five soldiers, all officers for they were all British. It was an American regiment, but there were British officers. They said that there were one or perhaps two officers that were from the colonies, but they were not high ranking, and they had bought their commissions. I hoped for the sake of our innocence that we would receive one of these officers, an American, for they could be trusted. In ten years time they would not have four thousand miles of water to cross before they reached their women, while the women would be stuck with the children that were given to them by the British for all of time, trying to fend for themselves.

I would not leave my room once I had heard the word of the British. Papa tried nearly everything to get me out, but I would not budge. Finally Nathaniel came to the door, knocked and asked me if I wanted to go and taunt the British as they drilled...this was a happy choice rather than spending the afternoon in the dark cold room.

We made our way to high street, many were out to watch them come in. We did not have to go far to see the whole of the Queen's American Rangers, in their illustrious green coats, marching, full dress on. They surely wished to win the hearts and minds of the people of Oyster Bay.

I saw their commander was no where to be found, as I had expected, and their officers, I was assured, were trying to find rightful headquarters. The lonely American soldiers that were left marched under littler supervision, with a few, every once and a while pulling out to greet a girl.

I saw more than a few pull out to see Sally Coles, who stood just down the street from us. Sally gave them their hand and allowed them to kiss it, happily dropping a curtsy and giving a laugh as she did. She was use to this. I hoped and prayed that one might step out to take my hand, but as the rank and file marched passed, I found none.

Sally I counted had no less than twenty men pull out and vow their never ending love and loyalty to her. My sister Audrey, who stood with Sally, had near ten. Even Phebe had two or three, but not one cared for me. Nathaniel told me it was because I was making rude comments on them, which may be true, but it surely not the only reason.

Nathaniel mentioned that perhaps he was to blame, and that no man would stop, thinking that he was my intended, but again I don't believe this was the case, for Nathaniel and I gave no romantic inclination toward any part of this. Nor did this make sense for Robert Stoddard stood next to Sally Coles, and this did not prevent any of them.

No rational answer could be found. Nor a good one for either party. Perhaps they were blinded by the smoke from battle, perhaps they were afraid, but then of what. I though gave little second thought to this, as future actions would take principal.

I don't remember how long we stood their, admiring the bright green coats, but it could not have been more than an hour, before I heard David's yells and screams over take the scene.

'They've come to our house Sally! They've come! They're taking the orchard!' As quickly as I heard those words my heart flew and my mind raced. I cared not now for the parade of soldiers, and now only cared about our home.


	4. The Apple Orchard

Late Summer 1779

There were more than a hundred redcoats that covered our apple orchard. Papa was no where to be found. My brother Solomon, who had just come back from the sea, was there talking to the aid de camp. I was happy to see Solomon standing up for us, since Papa couldn't, because of the loyalist oath. I saw my brother William talking to several soldiers, I knew what he was talking about, if he could join them. William was just like Robert, a staunch loyalist, but William knew better than to go into New York and declare it as that. There were many patriots who he believed would be ready to tar and feather him, and Robert was able to risk his own life, but William was not about to risk his for his own cause.

I pushed past my brother to go to Solomon. I was near livid with these men. They had said that we would not be harmed by Papa's loyalist pledge two years ago, and yet, here we were on the edge of destruction. The only income that we had been able to make was by the apples, as still that was hardly enough. Papa was now unable to get many of the things that he wanted to, and we were even forced to buy from other merchants. There were no crops, other than the apples, and oysters and fish that David and William might bring back from the sea. Now with the British taking our crop, we'd have no food left for the winter, unless we got it from other families. But this year had not been good for the crops, everyone would be starving.

I cut in front of Solomon to face the aid de camp. It was a young man, none over twenty, with a fair face, I have to say he looked more like a woman, in a powdered wig than a solider in his majesty's army. 'You have allot of nerve!' I yelled at the unfortunate soldier. 'Coming into a defenseless town and chopping down our only source of food.' Solomon grabbed hold of my arm and tried to pull me back, but I pulled away from him. 'How dare you!'

'I'm sorry ma'am, we're under orders from Colonel Simcoe to cut down the orchard. Prime the and cut the wood, in order to aid in the construction of the fort,' the young Captain told me. He was an American, one of the only ones, I was assured that would be coming into our town that day.

'Fort!' I yelled. 'What are you talking about? You aren't going to be staying here are you?'

'Until we are given orders to move, we will stay here.' I was on the edge of tearing into the young captain, but luckily Solomon held me back, and now tried to keep his own head about him.

'And when do you think that will be, Captain?' Solomon asked calmly.

'Most likely this winter, though that is only if General Clinton approves us moving,' the captain told us.

'If you are only going to be here for a short time, why do you insist on building an unnecessary fort?' I challenged.

'It is necessary, miss. There is no other place for the lower soldiers and officers to stay,' he explained. 'Would you want us to house even the privates in to private homes?'

'I wish that you were just not here!' I screamed. 'Go away!' Another soldier, higher in rank came up behind the young Captain.

'Are there any problems here, Captain Hemming?' the officer asked. The captain seemed to come to attention almost right away.

'These are the owners of the orchard Colonel Simcoe,' the young captain said.

'Ah, the Townsend's. Mr. Townsend,' this Colonel Simcoe held out his hand. 'It's very nice to meet you. I noticed your lovely home. Is this your wife? My she has a temperament, feisty for being you little.' He held my chin up with his fingers.

'I'm a full seventeen years old!' I yelled. 'I'm near eighteen.'

'So is my horse, but at least she knows better than to yell at me.' He was playing with me. Challenging me to a duel of minds with him. This was the way this man worked, I now saw. He would make a worthy adversary, though I hoped that he felt the same about me.

'I'm sorry, you must be Colonel Simcoe,' Solomon held out his hand. 'I am Solomon Townsend, Mr. Townsend's son. And this is my sister, Sally. She's not usually this...spirited, surely not when there's work that she could be doing.' I looked Solomon sharply, but knew far better than to irritate this man. Especially if he was to be taking control of our town for these next few months. 'Although my family protests the taking of our orchards, we can not do much to prevent you.'

'You can do nothing, Mr. Townsend. You're father signed loyalty to the king, two years ago, which gave the king nearly all command of his house and property. I, serving for the king, can have any piece of property, as long as I refund, at least a part of your losses.'

'We have had many more loses with the King now than we ever had when we were loyal to the congress of America,' I told him crossly.

'So you're an American? Should have guessed it by your radiance.' He was treating me like a child again. And what was worse was that Solomon was allowing him, even at times encouraging him.

'You are not doing much to become friends with the people of Oyster Bay,' Solomon told him, the first thing that I had heard in a while to go against this Colonel Simcoe, even mildly. I had been doing most of the fighting, but that was Solomon's way, speak only when necessary.

'I am not here to make friends, Mr. Townsend,' the Colonel told him coldly, as if I wasn't there. 'I am here to serve my king.' With that he flared his coat and turned to walk away from the orchard. Although Solomon tried to hold me back, I fought with him, until finally he let me go. I ran up to the Colonel.

'Have you nothing else to say?' I asked him.

'Sarah...' He turned to me.

'I prefer Sally,' I told him coldly.

'I prefer Sarah, and who's the one that's saying it?' He pointed his finger to me, and started to walk again. 'There's nothing more to say anyway.'

'I'm not one to walk away from an argument, and apparently you are.' I crossed my arms and stopped.

'Arguments should progress, not stand still. I trust that I will see you at dinner, Sarah.' Although I didn't know what he was talking about, I was assured that it was simple enough, as wanting to win my family's favor again, that he'd invited us to dine with him. But I wouldn't go, no matter what my father would say.


End file.
